Sailor Uchiha
by Ttestagr
Summary: Idea was born at The Fanfiction Forums. Sasuke's life takes an abrupt turn when he walks down an alley after the mission with Tazuna.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor wish to.

Sailor Uchiha

Rise and Fall of a Magical Girl...

As he walked away from the Hokage's office after receiving his payment for the bridge mission, all Sasuke could think of was how he had been one upped by the dead last of the entire academies history. He could not let this stand, how would he be able to kill that man if he can't even be better than that loser.

Brooding on that topic, he took the back alleys toward his home instead of his normal route. He did not want to deal with his fans at the moment, even if their constant compliments of how great he was would help restore his ego. He had more important things to think of.

His new path home changed many things that would have happened otherwise. As he walked passed an alley, he spotted a group of children kicking around a small black cat. Annoyed, he pelted the brats with a few pebbles until they ran away.

The cat was acting strangely though. It was thrashing around scratching its own head. Sasuke was curious and went to check what was wrong with the feline. He noticed the bandage on its head immediately and took it off. The cat calmed down until it looked at him more closely. He had never seen a cat have a human expression of shock on its face before but this one managed. A few scratches later, it was free of his grasp and running off.

Wiping away the blood on his face with a scowl, Sasuke continued on his way home.

Lying down for bed that night (with small bandages on his face to cover up the scratches), Sasuke was not happy when he noticed that the cat from earlier was sitting on his window sill.

"I have found you at last," it said.

Sasuke blinked. The thing had talked. Focussing his chakra into his eyes, he quickly checked the room for genjutsu but noticed nothing.

"I have looked for some time for you"

Sasuke growled at it. "What the hell are you."

"My name is Luna."

* * *

(Months later.)

Itachi looked behind him at the boy with the red eyes. It had been sometime since he had seen him and was surprised to see him here and now. He didn't show such an emotion though.

"He is my little brother," he answered his partner's earlier question.

"I am going to kill you," the foolish boy growled at him as he gathered chakra into his hand for an attack he recognized.

"Chidori."

Sasuke charged him, with skin being ripped from his hand due to his inexperience of performing his jutsu without seals. Sharingan eyes allowed Itachi to see his movements and his own skills allowed him to instantly predict the location and angle of his attack. As Sasuke thrusted the chirping chakra at him, Itachi nonchalantly deflected it with a grab to his forearm. The wall behind him was blown away as the jutsu continued its charge while Sasuke was stopped. He kicked him down the hall.

"SASUKE," the fox screamed. Itachi was mildly amused. It seemed that his brother had become friends with him.

"STAY OUT OF THIS NARUTO," Sasuke yelled. "I'll have to use my trump card. He will die today."

"No not that Sasuke, anything but that! I don't do that! Even that snake freak ran away after he saw that!"

Itachi was interested now. Any jutsu that could make Orochimaru run away was worthy of respect, and with his eyes he would add it to his own abilities.

"UCHIHA POWER! MAKE UP!"

He could only stare as light began to surround the boy, changing him, transforming him. As it went out Something totally different emerged.

"I am Sailor Uchiha, champion of love and justice! In the name of my clan, I will punish you." A female version of Sasuke told him, wearing a Sailor fuku and a tiara of all things. Red high heels as well.

The air displaced around him, alerting him to the fact that the fox was no longer there. A flash from where his brother was standing alerted him to the site of the jinchuuriki emerging wearing a red tuxedo and a fox mask.

"And my lovely fated lover, Tuxedo Kitsune!"

"I DON'T DO THAT BASTARD, HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU," the fox yelled at him while trying to escape from the hug that the changed gendered boy had him in.

Itachi stared. He could not think of a thing to say. For the first time in years, he had run into a situation that had him completely stumped.

"Can we kill them Itachi-san?"

He looked at his partner. He looked back at the two genins.

"I want a piece of that girl first too."

Itachi thought of that. He could not think of a more suitable demise for his failure of a brother. Love and Justice. He had wanted him to grow up with misery and hatred.

"Go ahead Kisame." Looking at Sailor Uchiha he spoke, "You have failed me completely foolish little sister. I will waste no more time with you." With that, he used Shunshin to exit the building.

He listened to the screams from within. His brother pleading for the life of his love, his love denying that such existed. His brothers squeals of discomfort, and the thump that Jiraiya made as he tripped and fell upon observing the scene. As Jiraiya came out pale faced with a bloody and disturbed looking fox, Itachi sighed. He would need a new hobby now that his failure of a sister was gone.


End file.
